1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a surgical device and particularly relates to a dissector device for dissection of tissues at confined spaces. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a tonsillar suction dissector for simultaneous dissection of tonsil and suction of materials at dissection area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tonsillectomy is a surgical procedure to remove the infected tonsils in order to treat a disease state involving an infection of the tonsils. Tonsillectomy generally includes two distinct stages. One is the exposure stage in which the tonsils are exposed by cutting through the mucous membrane and muscle tissue which conceals the tonsils. The second stage is the dissection stage, in which the tonsils are freed from the underlying muscle bed and removed. During the dissection of the tonsils, the surgical device may damage the underlying muscle bed and this may result in post-operative hemorrhage and pain.
In the current scenario, the surgical devices used by the surgeons can only dissect the tonsils and another instrument need to be inserted into the dissection area if suction of blood and other materials are required. Also, the significant bleeding that occurs during dissection cannot be controlled by the existing surgical devices.
Hence there is a need for the tonsillar suction dissector to provide for simultaneous blunt dissection of the tonsils simultaneously with suctioning of the dissection area. There also exists a need to provide a tonsillar suction dissector to meticulously and atraumatically dissect tonsils in a sub-capsular plane with a minimum of bleeding and mechanical injury. Further there exists a need to provide a tonsillar suction dissector which provides space for clear visualization of the dissection area to limit the operative time and to reduce the post operative pain.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.